


图谋

by krystalvae



Category: eunhae couple
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalvae/pseuds/krystalvae
Summary: 假· 社交障碍赫 & 真· 心理医生海年下，海对赫一见钟情，赫对海早有企图，学长学弟（瞎写的，别当真，越写越跑偏，sadQAQ）





	图谋

（一）

李东海见到这次的相亲对象的第十分钟，就觉得对方有点心理问题——这大概是他作为心理医生的职业敏锐。

李东海今年二十八了，是一名心理医生，从他二十三岁工作以来，就不停地被爸妈催着找对象结婚，有次他被逼的实在没办法，索性和家里出了柜，大大方方地承认了自己喜欢男性，以为这样就能让父母断了给他介绍女孩子的心思。

但万万没想到，他严重低估了他爸妈的接受能力，在知道他喜欢男性之后，仅仅只是过了一个星期，他们就又开始给他安排相亲了。

当然了，之后的相亲对象变成了男人，这次也同样，只是有一点特别——

这次的这位相亲对象，长得特别好看。

李东海来之前被妈妈千叮咛万嘱咐一定要认真对待这次相亲，宋女士原话是这么说的：“这次这个男孩子虽然比你小几岁，但你林阿姨说了，这孩子长得可好看，脾气也是难得的好，就是有些腼腆，不过不影响什么，最主要你们能好好相处，你说对吧？”

李东海：“我说不对您能不让我相亲吗？”

妈妈一脸和蔼：“不能。”

“……”

“所以快去准备准备，这是小赫的电话和照片。哦对了，他叫李赫宰。”

李东海内心复杂地接过照片：……这就叫上“小赫”了？咦不过长得真的挺好看的啊？！

 

（二）

晚上七点，李东海准时走进了约好的西餐厅，餐厅的人不是很多，他很容易就找到了他今晚的相亲对象。

“你好，我是李东海。”李东海伸出手对李赫宰笑了笑。

“啊你好，我是李赫宰。”李赫宰连忙站起来握了握他的手，然后立马又坐下了，低着头让人看不清他的表情，“请坐吧，你看看菜单要吃点什么。”

“……有点奇怪啊……”李东海疑惑地想着，但并没问什么，按铃叫来了服务生开始点餐。

十分钟后。

“那什么……李赫宰，你知道我长什么样吗？” 在相亲对象低头看着桌面十分钟后，李东海终于没忍住发出了疑惑的一问。

“啊？”李赫宰似乎被吓了一跳，“知……知道，我看过你的照片。”

“不是，我是说……你都不抬头看我一眼你怎么确定我就是你的相亲对象李东海呢？”

“！”李赫宰猛地抬起头，却看到对面的人靠在椅子上眉眼弯弯，笑容里带着些许调侃。

意识到自己被耍了，李赫宰不自然地低了头看着桌子，他有些脸红，这次他看清了李东海的样子——远比照片上长得更好看。

“抱歉，只是开个玩笑。我正式地自我介绍一下，我叫李东海，今年28岁，是一名心理医生。”李东海注意到了对方通红的耳朵，他不自觉地笑出了声。

“没……没关系。我叫李赫宰，24岁。我现在在读研究生。”李赫宰没忍住偷偷看了眼对面的人，“你笑起来真好看。”

“谢谢，你也很好看。嗯……或许我有些唐突，不过看起来，你似乎是有一些……社交恐惧？”

“啊……是，我之前去看心理医生，医生是说我有些社交恐惧，让我今早接受一些治疗，但我当时在准备考研的事情，没有时间进行心理治疗，又不太敢一个人去，就一直拖到了现在……”

“现在你有时间吗？”

“啊？哦有时间，你要去哪里吗？”

李东海笑了笑：“我是说，接受心理治疗的时间，现在有了吗？”

“你是想……”

“那么……介意我做你的心理医生吗？”

“不，完全不。”李赫宰腼腆地笑了笑：“希望不会太麻烦你，李医生。”

 

（三）

 

李东海刚到家门口还没来得及开门，就接到了母上大人的电话，显而易见是来询问相亲情况的。李东海支起一边肩膀夹着手机，在包里找着因为楼道灯坏了所以看不见在哪的钥匙：“妈？”

“东海啊，方便说话吗？” 宋女士的声音格外温柔。

“妈我已经到家了，您说话正常点。”李东海找到钥匙开了门，“怪吓人的。”

“兔崽子说什么呢！”知道他身边没人的宋女士变回了原本的语调，“你这么早就回家了？今天相亲怎么样啊？小赫是不是挺好的？”

“妈……我才是您亲儿子。”李东海无奈地默默翻了个白眼，“怎么搞得好像李赫宰才是你亲生的一样……”

“哎呀你这孩子，我还不都是为了你好，快说说小赫怎么样啊，你喜不喜欢这样的？”

“还行吧……”为了避免被迫和宋女士进行一个小时的谈心，李东海随便找了个理由就挂了电话，瘫在沙发上看着天花板上的吊灯，像是想到了什么喃喃道：“不是还行，是……挺喜欢的……才对。”

“但我要怎么给他做心理治疗呢？”

“要不实话实说？不行，万一把他吓跑了怎么办，我得和他多点相处的时间……”

“才能让他喜欢上我啊。”

 

（四）

“赫宰啊，你来得正好，你师母刚刚打电话来说家里有急事，让我回去一趟，下午的课你帮我上啊，这是教案和作业，我得赶紧回去了！” 李赫宰刚回学校，就被导师委派了任务。

“师兄！上个星期的相亲怎么样？”李赫宰去教室的路上遇到了和他同一个导师的师妹凌云，她促狭地冲李赫宰眨眨眼：“见到心上人是不是感觉小鹿乱撞？”

“别瞎说。”李赫宰笑着反驳：“对了，还没来得及请你和阿姨吃饭，这次真的谢谢了。”

“客气什么，你是我师兄嘛，” 凌云故作老成地拍了拍李赫宰的肩，“我妈妈和宋阿姨是朋友，我又在东海哥工作的医院实习，东海哥就相当于是我亲哥，肥水不流外人田嘛。”

“你呀……”李赫宰无奈地笑着摇头，“我还得帮老师代节课，先走了。这次算我欠你个人情，改天一定请你和阿姨吃饭。”

“好啊，我也去医院了，师兄拜拜！”

李赫宰走进教室，把上课的材料交给课代表分发下去，在黑板上写下“ 心理咨询与心理治疗”，笑着说道：

“大家好，孙教授这节课临时有事，我是他的学生李赫宰，这节课由我来代上。这节课我们要了解的是心理咨询与心理治疗，请大家把书翻到105页……”

“……这是你们这周需要完成的作业，请在下周五五点前交给课代表。好，那么这节课到此结束，下课。”

 

（五）

周二上午十点，李赫宰来到了李东海所在的医院。

“李医生现在在忙吗？” 他问前台。

“没有，上一位病人刚走，您直接去诊室吧。对了，您今天看上去心情很好呢。” 前台笑着说，这两个月李赫宰每周都会来两次找李医生接受治疗，从最开始低着头不敢和她对视到今天自然地和她对话，真的变了很多呢。

“是吗，可能是因为今天天气不错。”

李赫宰走到4号诊室门口，门虚掩着，从门缝里能看到李东海正低头写些什么，他抬手敲了敲门。

“东海？” 

李东海停下笔看过去，随即伸手示意李赫宰：“你来了，请坐，稍等一会儿，我马上就好。”

“最近感觉还好吗？”

“还不错，和陌生人讲话也没有太严重的不适感了。”

“那么，今天就是最后一次治疗了。” 李东海放下手中的笔，把刚写好的李赫宰的病例递过去。

“最后一次？”李赫宰有些着急，“我其实还是有些不舒服的，和陌生人说话会感到心悸、呼吸不畅，还有……”

“好了，别说了。” 李东海皱眉，不耐烦打断了他的话。

“和我一个专业一个导师的小学弟，年年拿着一等奖学金，A大的风云人物，会有严重的社交恐惧症？”

“李赫宰，骗我很好玩吗？”

“你……都知道了？”

“是啊，我都知道了，知道了在我这接受了两个月心理治疗的病人是和我一个导师的学弟，知道了你成绩优异，知道了你备受导师信赖……我还需要知道别的什么吗？” 李东海看着他，神色冰冷。

“你听我解释，我不是故意骗你的，我只是……”

“解释？好，我就给你个解释的机会，今晚七点，在我们第一次见面的餐厅，同样的位子，你要是敢不来，就真的完蛋了。” 李东海指指门口，“现在你可以走了，顺便帮我把门带上。” 

李东海说完就不再搭理他，李赫宰只能先出去，却忽略了对方嘴角隐隐的笑意。

李赫宰的车还停在医院门口，他坐进车里，想了想还是拨通了凌云的电话：

“师兄？找我有什么事吗？”

“东海知道我是孙教授的学生了。”

“什么？东海哥是怎么知道的？哎你别怀疑我啊，我可真的一个字都没说漏，我发誓！”

挂了电话，李赫宰又想了许久也没想明白，李东海到底是怎么知道这件事的？最后索性决定先回家想想晚上怎么和东海解释：

“我的目的其实是想追你。”

 

（五）

“东海，你听我说，我真的不是存心耍你玩，我骗你是因为我想……” 见李东海放下餐具，从七点开始终于有机会说话的李赫宰想告诉他自己其实是喜欢他想要追他，但他话没说完就被李东海打断了。

“吃饱了吗？”

“……吃饱了。” 其实他着急想要解释，根本吃不下什么东西。

“那你结账吧。” 李东海“贴心”地喊来了服务生。

李赫宰乖乖掏出钱包结账，李东海站起来往门口走：“结完账跟我去个地方。”

 

（六）

十五分钟后，李东海的车停在了一栋别墅门口。

“下车。” 李东海偏头看了看副驾驶上还没反应过来的人：“要我帮你解安全带吗？”

“这是……？” 李赫宰看着身边的人突然凑近，眼神落在李东海红润的唇瓣上，不自觉出了神，所幸解安全带的“咔哒”声让他及时回神。

“我家。”

李赫宰迷迷糊糊地跟着李东海进了家门，李东海拿出一双拖鞋放在他面前，脱下外套向沙发走去：“穿这个，过来坐吧。”

看到李赫宰小心翼翼地坐在沙发上一动不敢动，李东海终于忍不住笑出了声：“干嘛，怕我吃了你啊？”

“不是，是怕你揍我……” 李赫宰看着他练得很结实的胳膊害怕地咽了咽口水，“东海……你肌肉练得挺好的啊……”

“嗤。”李东海撇撇嘴，“不是说要我听你解释？现在给你个机会，说吧。”说完就靠在沙发上做出“洗耳恭听”的样子。

“我……其实……我……”李赫宰情急之下把花了一天组织的语言全给忘了，看到李东海神色变得越来越不耐烦，索性咬了咬牙：“我喜欢你！”

“我喜欢你很久了，你不认识我，我怕贸然和你接触吓着你。我知道凌云在你的医院实习，就问她能不能给我你的联系方式……但她说她妈妈和宋伯母是好朋友，我就请她让阿姨给我牵线，所以才有了那次相亲……装社交恐惧是怕你不喜欢我这种类型，想先博取你的一点同情……我真的错了，我不应该骗你，但我真的很喜欢你，我爱你东海，可以再给我一次机会吗？” 李赫宰急的都快跪下了，他举起右手做了个发誓的手势：“我保证以后再也不会对你说谎了！”

“那你答应我一件事。”

“好！你说！”李赫宰一口答应下来。

“你过来，我告诉你。”李东海站起身往房间走。

 

（七）

“坐这。” 李东海指指床，李赫宰乖乖坐下了。

“脱衣服。”

“哦……啊？” 李赫宰衬衫扣子解了一半突然反应过来李东海是在让他做什么，惊讶地睁大了眼，本来就圆的眼睛变得更可爱了，李东海看得忍不住笑，弯腰亲了亲他的眼睛。

“不是说喜欢我？” 他歪头对李赫宰眨了眨眼：“刚才给了你解释的机会，现在再给你个机会。”

“什么……什么机会？” 李赫宰看着离他越来越近的心上人的脸，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

李东海伸手圈住李赫宰的脖子，牙齿咬住他的右耳垂轻轻磨了磨：“要我。”

“！”

李赫宰条件反射地转头去看李东海，嘴唇碰上了他的脸颊，柔软的触感让他僵住不敢再有动作，但李东海却转过脸来，他感觉到李东海的嘴唇慢慢地在他脸上蹭过，仿佛是过了一个世纪那么久，李东海的唇终于碰到了他的。

和想象中的感觉一样好，李赫宰突然想起暗恋李东海的那些岁月，夜里他躺在床上，靠着手机里凌云传来的他的几张照片纾解自己见不得人的欲望，在想象李东海在他身下的呜咽声中达到高潮。

自己从来不是什么好人，李赫宰清楚地知道，从喜欢上李东海的那一天起，他对他的感情就带有病态的占有，他是有病，不过根本不是什么狗屁的社交恐惧，而是心底最深处想要把李东海据为己有的执念。他努力克制住自己隐秘而疯狂的念头，想了那么一个蹩脚的理由去接近他，深怕不小心伤害到他。

可李东海把自己送上了门，这是什么意思呢？

李赫宰终于伸手轻轻地掐住李东海的下巴，说话的声音连自己都讶异的温柔：“为什么？”

李东海觉察到他的无比认真，也终于收起了刚才诱惑的神色，两腿分开坐在李赫宰的腿上，看着他的眼睛勾唇笑了笑：“我没你想的那么傻。”

“我是孙老师的得意门生，大二就开始在医院实习，留学毕业后又当了几年的心理医生，要是连你是在装社交恐惧都看不出来，我的学不是白上了？”

“我拜托一个朋友查了查你。” 李东海有些心虚地笑，讨好地凑上前亲了亲他，“你别生气。”

原来是这样，话不必说全，李赫宰已经知道了他想知道的。

他摸摸一直往自己怀里蹭的小脑袋，想要确定他最关心的事：“所以你也是喜欢我的是吗，东海？”

“是，我也喜欢你。”

“很喜欢你。”

 

（八）

李赫宰的眼神沉了沉，右手滑到了李东海的后颈，微微用力地将他压向自己：“那么，我要亲你了，别拒绝我。”

“明明说着请求的话，却做着强迫的事。”李东海在心里暗自吐槽，“当然我很乐意就是了。”他顺着李赫宰的力道将自己的唇印上他的，甚至还伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔：“味道果然和我想的一样好。”

李东海左手搂住李赫宰的脖子和他接吻，右手却开始解他的衬衣扣子，大概是因为一只手不好操作，几颗扣子解的无比缓慢，慢到李赫宰的手已经悄悄地从李东海的衣服下摆伸了进去，等他反应过来的时候，李赫宰的手突然捏了捏他的乳头。

“唔——！”李东海身体猛地一颤，红着脸咬了口李赫宰的唇：“你干什么呢！”

“喜欢吗？”李赫宰安慰似地舔了舔他的小虎牙尖，坏笑着又捏了两下。

“不喜欢……”李东海嘴硬地不肯承认快感，却连只解了一半的扣子都顾不得管了，双手用力搂紧李赫宰的脖子，“嗯……啊！”

“东海不乖哦……”李赫宰的手终于肯放过他的乳头，向下慢慢地滑过他光滑的皮肤，最终覆上了他因为情动以及有些鼓起的部位，恶作剧地揉了揉，“小小海说它很喜欢呢……”

“嗯——！”李东海忍不住叫出了声，仰着脖子想要逃开，却被李赫宰抱起来放在床上。

“我想，这个姿势东海应该会喜欢的。”李赫宰再次吻上他的唇，一只手伸下去动作迅速地解开了李东海的裤子，李东海抱着他的脖子抬了抬腰，配合他把裤子给脱了，又抬手任由李赫宰扒了他的衣服，于是现在他身上就只剩条内裤了。

“你也……脱掉。凭什么只有我一个人光着……”李东海看着身上人完好的衣物，再看看床边自己被脱掉的一团衣服，不满地曲起腿撞了撞李赫宰。

李赫宰低低地笑出声，站起来解着李东海刚刚没解完的扣子，脱掉衬衫，慢条斯理地开始解皮带，李东海被他略带色气的动作弄得有些害羞，突然看到他的手放在了内裤边上，连忙用手捂住眼睛。

“看看它，东海。”李赫宰单腿跪在床沿上，轻轻地拿开李东海捂眼睛的手，李东海也并没反抗，他其实真的有些期待……

但是，这也太大了吧？！

“你……不行，今天还是算了吧。”李东海说着就想从床上下来，却被李赫宰紧紧抱住跌回床上：“东海不是让我要你吗？”李赫宰的手沿着他的内裤边伸进去握住他已经进入状态的性器，拇指蹭了蹭有些湿润的前端：“临阵脱逃可不好。”

“我……嗯……我用手、用手帮你好不好……”李东海发出几声急促的喘息，抱着李赫宰的脖子告饶：“你太大了，不行……”

“大不好吗？大的话东海就不要我了吗？”李赫宰把他的内裤向下脱挂在了他的脚踝处，猛地弹出的炙热显示着李东海现在有多动情，李赫宰弹了弹不老实的小家伙，然后手向后方的隐秘探去，小心翼翼地伸了一根手指进去，却感受到那处的柔软和湿润。

李东海自己做了准备工作。

意识到这一点，李赫宰变得更加兴奋，他暂时放过了那处隐秘，一手搂着李东海的腰，另一只手抓着他的手带向自己早已硬的发痛的阴茎：“摸摸它，东海，它很喜欢你。”

李东海闭着眼睛半推半就地伸手过去，真实的触感让那根的存在变得更加骇人，他被李赫宰的手带着握住他的硕大开始动作，想到这是接下来自己要承受的，说话无意识地带了点哭腔：“那你……那你轻轻的……我会痛……”

“我答应你，我轻轻地。”李赫宰亲亲心上人被眼角渗出的泪水打湿的睫毛，将他转过身来面对着自己，诱哄地说着：“睁开眼睛，让我看着你，好不好？”

李东海睁开眼睛，入目是爱人满是温柔笑意的双眼，突然就变得不那么害怕，他双手穿过李赫宰的腋下抱住他的肩膀，用力把他向下压了压：“喜欢你，赫宰。”

李赫宰眼神暗了暗，随即扶着自己的性器慢慢地进入李东海的小穴，他不敢太用力，只是进入前端，就能感受到洞口的紧致，快感来得倍加折磨，但他没忘了安抚身下的爱人，他握着李东海的阴茎上下动作，想帮他缓解被异物进入的不适和痛感。

李东海虽然去餐厅前自己在家做了些准备工作，但手指和李赫宰的硬物的尺寸显然不是一个等级，他咬住下嘴唇，想要封住快忍不住的痛呼声。

“对不起，东海。”李赫宰皱了皱眉，看着身下人因为忍痛而憋红的脸很是心疼：“别咬嘴唇。”他把手指伸进李东海的嘴里，“疼就咬我。”

“没……没事……”李东海忍了会觉得没有一开始那么痛了，反倒是里面觉得有些空虚，他圈紧了架在李赫宰腰上的腿催促他：“你快点、快点进来。”

李赫宰早就忍到了极致，听到他的话猛地挺腰把整根送了进去，看着李东海的表情不像是痛苦终于放了心开始动作：“我们要开始了，宝贝。”

李东海还没来得及缓缓后面被填满的异样，就被李赫宰的突然动作弄得惊呼了声。

“李赫宰，你慢、慢点……啊……”  
性器在小穴里快速抽插，突然不知道顶到哪里，李东海的呻吟猛地变了调。

“是这里吗，东海？”李赫宰凭着良好的记忆力找到了刚才的那点，沉下身开始猛地顶弄那处地方，“这里是可以让东海达到高潮的地方，对不对？”

“啊！” 李东海听着李赫宰的话感到有些羞耻，“你……你闭嘴……要做就做……哪那么、那么多废话……”

“这可是你说的，宝贝。”李赫宰听他这么说，索性真的不再说话，只是加快频率不停戳弄着他的敏感点，汹涌的快感让李东海的性器吐出了一些透明的液体，前端显得愈发鲜红。

“小小海都幸福地哭了。”李赫宰突然停下动作，伸手在李东海的性器前端沾了点液体，送到他嘴里：“东海，尝尝自己的味道吧。”

李东海皱皱眉，突然趁李赫宰不备勾住他的脖子亲过去，舌头伸进他嘴里搅了一圈，笑的得意：“让你也尝尝。”说完就感到自己身体的那根似乎又变大了一圈，他立马又蹭着李赫宰的胸肌告饶：“我错了我错了……呃啊！”

李赫宰被李东海的动作弄得眼红，抱着他翻了个身，让他坐在了自己身上，掐着他的腰对着那一点开始了新一轮的顶弄。李东海哪受得了这个，被戳弄了几下就塌了身子，结果反倒是让李赫宰的性器进到了前所未有的深度，甚至能看到肚子上一顶一顶的突起。

“啊……赫宰，不行……肚子，肚子要破了……”李东海用手撑在李赫宰的胸上，想让自己逃离一点他炙热的戳弄，却被他突然地挺腰动作弄得失了力气，只能趴在李赫宰身上，被他掐着腰任由他摆弄，快感蔓延，他终于忍不住射了出来，精液都落在了李赫宰的身上。

李赫宰安抚地亲亲他，又换回自己在上的姿势，把李东海翻了个身背对自己，性器在小穴里转了一圈的快感让李东海忍不住哭出了声，李赫宰也快到了，他压在李东海身上加快了动作，做着最后的冲刺：“很快就好了，东海……”

李东海无意识地流着眼泪，感受到身体里性器清晰的筋脉纹路，突然觉得无比幸福，他抱紧李赫宰，咬着他的肩膀：“射进来……啊……我要你在里面……赫宰……”

刚达到高潮的小穴不自觉的收缩着，李赫宰忍着快感咬紧牙关，快速抽插了几十下，终于停下动作闷哼出声，阴茎前端用力抵在后穴深处，温凉的液体重重地打进李东海身体里。

李东海被精液激的哆嗦了一会，良久才回过神来。李赫宰抱他去浴室清理，越想越觉得欢喜：“东海，我们现在……算是在一起了吧。”

李东海感受着后穴不断流出来的液体，没好气地翻了个白眼：“不在一起那我刚才是在跟鬼做爱吗？”

“跟我，跟我做爱，嘿嘿。”李赫宰傻乎乎地笑着，温柔地抱着他坐进放好了水的浴缸：“我爱你，东海，我的东海。”

李东海看他笑得见牙不见眼，心突然软了一块，抱着他靠在他胸膛上：“我也爱你，李赫宰。”

 

（九）

我对你早有企图，却没料到你会钟情于我。

我的图谋，终于成了真。

 

 

（大概会有一个番外，讲讲李赫宰喜欢李东海的时间和原因，但不一定什么时候写，只是立一个flag）  
（다시! 혁재 오빠 생일 축하해!)


End file.
